1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a safety driving system of a display device and to a safety driving method of the display device, and more particularly, to a driving apparatus capable of improving safety by detecting an abnormal state due to damage to a panel during driving of the display device and to a safety driving system and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of a semiconductor manufacturing technology and development of an image processing technology, flat panel display elements, in which light weight and thinness of a display device are easily implemented and high image quality thereof can be implemented, have been rapidly commercialized and expanded. For example, flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
The LCD, the OLED, and the like among the display elements of the flat panel display devices are widely applied to personal portable apparatuses, e.g., a mobile phone, a PDA, a portable computer, and the like due to their, e.g., light weight, thinness, and high image quality. Particularly, the OLED, as a self-emission element, receives attention as a next-generation display because its thickness is reduced without requiring a backlight of the LCD, its response speed is several tens of [ns] fast, its viewing angle is wide, and a its contrast ratio is good.
However, since the display panel of the flat panel display device is developed to have a large size, light weight, and small thickness at the same time, durability against cracks, scratches, or breakage due to an external impact may be required. For example, when cracks or the like occur in the display panel, a short may be generated in a power source applied to the display panel, so an overcurrent flows in the panel and the temperature is increased. As a result, the display panel may be burned. Further, due to the generated short, a DC-DC converter may be under an overload condition, the DC-DC converter or an inductor, i.e., a peripheral component of the DC-DC converter, may brake, thereby influencing a peripheral circuit.